This invention relates to a full-caliber grenade-type projectile including an explosive charge and a percussion fuse and is designed to be fired from a portable weapon having a rifled barrel. The projectile includes a forward-acting shaped charge liner and a radially outwardly acting, fragment-forming, possibly pre-fragmented, projectile housing.
A high-explosive projectile (bomblet) having a shaped charge liner and a fragmentation housing is disclosed, for example, in German Auslegeschrift (examined published application) No. 1,907,315. In the projectile disclosed therein, however, the ignition device (fuse assembly) is arranged in a complicated telescoping configuration in front of the shaped charge liner (as viewed in the direction of flight) and must be penetrated by the shaped charge jet. Since the detonation waves form the shaped charge jet before they reach the front cap and cause it to burst away, the formation and effect of the shaped charge jet is impeded considerably. Moreover, the projectile, after having been ejected from a carrier projectile, is set to be active without special safety devices as soon as a frontal impact fuse finger is extended.
German Offenlegungsschriften (non-examined published applications) Nos. 3,326,683 and 3,441,556 each disclose a grenade-type projectile which includes an explosive charge and an impact fuse for firing from portable weapons having rifled barrels and which has a fragmentation effect to all sides but no forwardly directed shaped charge effect. Centrally within the projectile body, the grenade-type projectile is provided with a large-volume impact fuse which includes only a pyrotechnic muzzle area safety. Other, mutually independent safety devices are not provided.